


The Siren of Detroit

by Sultryseamonster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, But she a hoe, Drug Use, F/M, Femme Fatale, Fluff, Manipulation, Prostitution, Reader isnt a cop, Rough Sex, Sex Worker, Shy boi, Slow Burn, Strippers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sultryseamonster/pseuds/Sultryseamonster
Summary: "Waaiittt," She giggled and used her blood soaked yet still well manicured nails to poke the cheek of the android carrying her. "Connor has brown eyes. Yours'are blue." Mona laughed through the blood in her throat."I know who has blue eyes though... Superman!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bored reading Connor fics where the reader is either a cop or just somehow works at the DPD with Connor. 
> 
> This fic also heavily explores the lives of the other RK800 models shortly after the android revolution; the peaceful one. Where Cyberlife shuts down and the androids who were once held in the cyberlife facilities are trying to explore a world only explained to them in their programming.

_While I thought I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die. -Leonardo Da Vinci_

 

 

  Every part of her body hurt. From her frost bitten toes to the cut that sliced her lip open.  
The snow didn't make anything better, but it certainly was a beautiful sight. The rolling waves of Lake Erie however helped distract her from the ringing in her ears.

Mona rolled onto her back and wheezed into the cold air. Her hand slid forward until it caressed the stab wound on her stomach.  
"So warm..." She whispered as she finger painted her stomach scarlet. 

This was it. This was how she died. On some pier while wearing broken knock off Dior heels and an off the rack lingerie set. Her fucking shoe just had to snap while she was fleeing. Real Dior wouldn't have done that to her.

What would the headline on tomorrow's news read she wondered?  
'Beatiful woman found slain in the snow'? She choked out a laugh. Probably something along the lines of 'prostitute murdered in the street' if she even made it into the paper. No one cared about dead whores.

Tears burned her eyes but froze against her cheeks before they could hit the ground. Her biggest regret was not wearing waterproof eyeliner. She would have to die with smudged makeup. Her worst nightmare.

She could hear yelling in the distance. Odd it took them so long to find her. They tortured her so severely, she surprised herself when she even made it a few blocks.

"There you are you little bitch." Mona didn't even bother to look over at him. She didn't want some nameless thug to be her last thought. She turned her head in the opposite direction and stared at the water. The snow drifting to the ground and surrounding everything without bias. Yachts and dingies alike fell victim to the frost.

The man grabbed Mona by her arm and drug her to her feet. She wheezed out a sob as pain flooded her body. Her blood leaving almost a perfect imprint from where she had fallen.

  
"Please just let me die here." She pleaded. The man laughed and leaned in close to her ear. "Sorry toots. Maybe in your next life you'll learn to stay away from the mob."

  
  Mona used all of her strength to tilt her head towards the shore, watching the pier as it slowly faded from view. Her broken heel still wedged into wooden slats next to the red shape in the snow. Her vision was replaced by four more men walking behind her, all of them in horrible suits. 

Suddenly, her world went dark when the hands on her arm released and Mona landed face down on the frozen concrete. The ringing her ears returned with a sick vengeance causing her to cry out.

  
Gunshots however were louder then a migraine and Mona attempted to lift her head up. Her vision was blurred red, but she could barely make out the six forms fighting not ten feet away.  
She laid her head back down. Fuck it. She was going to die soon. She lost the energy to care about the world around her. Not only that but time seemed to flashing around her. How long had she been laying here?

Soft, but strangely firm hands gripped her body and flipped her around.

Mona groaned, "Leeeaaavvveeee me alonnee." Fucking mafia. The water was the  _other_ way. Shouldn't they make her sleep with fish or something?

"Mona Lisa, you have lost an alarming amount of blood and your core body temperature has fallen to 94.3 degrees. We must immediately begin treatment." A voice. A familiar voice, spoke to her.

  
Mona struggled to open her eyes.  
"Connor?" The name was a prayer on her lips. Had he really come to save her? The sweet yet naive android detective that nearly short circuited when she gave him his first lap dance? The same android who walked her home every single night for two weeks when she got a stalker? That Connor?

Her hero had lifted her into his arms and began walking away. She felt so light; as if she were floating.

Everywhere her body touched the androids was instantly set on fire. Not in a bad way. More like heroine surrounding you like boiling jello.   
Or like if you were actually on fire, but also just happened to be the Mother Of Dragons. Unburnt, yet powerful and sensual. 

"Connor you're so _strong_..." she purred, delirious. Her hand slipped up and awkwardly rubbed down the familiar face; her own blood mixing with some blood he already had on his beautiful cheek.

  
"Waaiittt," She giggled and used her blood soaked yet still well manicured nails to poke the cheek of the android carrying her. "Connor has _brown_ eyes. Yours'are **blue**." Mona laughed through the blood in her throat.  
"I know who has blue eyes though... Superman!"

Superman looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Delrium, slurred speech, and exhaustion are all symptoms of hypothermia. Please, Mona Lisa. Cease speaking and save your energy. I have increased my body temperature in an effort to also increase yours. But actual medical attention will have to wait until we return to base."

  
So many words. So many big words. But he was so warm and so handsome. So she did what she did with any of her clients who used big words; nodded, smiled, and hoped he didn't ask her a question.

  
"It's also very important that you stay awake. Do you accept this mission?"  
She repeated her exact actions again, but then dug her face into Superman's neck and dosed off.

"Mona Lisa? Mo- Damnit!"  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered some things about this story. For one, I changed the tags to be just featuring the original character instead of saying the reader. I was called out by the Tag Police because some people were very offended I gave the reader some form of name. 
> 
> This story I had planned on writing differently then any other story I had prior in terms of keeping the main character, the reader, very vague. Her appearance is never outright stated. Her past is never fully explained. Her real name is never revealed. Just a stage name because typing up "y/n" over and over is honestly exhausting and just doesn't read right on the page to me. I know tons of people who also find that format a pet peeve so I had hoped in making a story both groups could enjoy. I am still going to keep this format regardless of my tags. Because it's a fun challenge. 
> 
> If I'm being honest I'm falling out of love with this site. This was my second story I ever posted and the first to ever get any attention. I largely write in my free time for my own personal enjoyment. And the first time I offer to share some of my work it was largely negative just due to the tags I used. I'm unsure. Comment if you are actually enjoying this. And I'll try to enjoy writing this again. 
> 
> If you have any actual advice about improving my story writing I would absolutely love it by the way! I'm so new to posting stuff. I would love constructive criticism on the actual meat of a story instead of whether or not my tags accurately match. Lol.

_"You will be different, sometimes you’ll feel like an outcast, but you’ll never be alone.” Superman_

 

 

  She wasn't in pain. But she could feel it. Her body was heavy from the feeling of pain pills, a feeling she was familiar with. But the pain was just outside the front door. It was sitting in the driveway like a distrusting lover trying to catch her in an affair.

Mona opened her eyes slowly and groaned at the bright light shining against her face. What a crazy dream; torture, the mob, androids, and bleeding out in the snow. She really needed to stop taking quaaludes before bed.

However when she yawned, the tight bandages squeezing her abdomen told her that perhaps it wasnt a dream.

  Her mind was rolling in slow motion but she sat up only to realize she was also hooked up to an IV.  She was no longer in the leopard print lingerie set either, but in an oversized mens button-up shirt. It was probably a beautiful navy color before, but the torso turned purple.

"What the fuck..." Memories of her capture slapped her in the face like a handful of quarters from a Tuesday shift. Adrenaline began surging through her as the word 'escape' almost seemed to flash in front of her eyes. While not bound by tethers of any kind, the thin blanket that had tangled itself around her thighs was proving to be a worthy opponent. Mona rolled to her stomach and attempted to climb off of the office desk she had been laid on.

"You better lay your ass back down before you ruin all of my hard work." The woman who spoke did so in such a stern tone it actually caused Mona to freeze and stare at the speaker.

Turns out it wasn't a woman at all. But an android. A WR400 to be exact. She knew because that was the model of androids cyberlife created to steal her job. Beautiful dollies created to mimic Asian women. She said mimic because the women were crafted perfectly with their short shiny hair, perfect skin, and lack of any jiggly body parts. Not that Mona was bitter or anything.

The android was carrying a tray that had miscellaneous medical supplies ranging from syringes filled with mysterious liquid to dollar store band-aids.

Despite being hunted by the mob, Mona knew very little about them. But one fact that she did know was the mob hated androids. They hated anyone who couldn't be bribed or threatened. So why was an android here?

"Do you know how long it took to stitch you up? By the time they brought you here  I thought you were going to be auditioning for bride of Frankenstein."  So the android has jokes. Mona scoffed and replied with one of her own. "Actually I was really trying for more of a Sally. But turns out frost bite turns you blue. Not green."

The android rolled her eyes and set the tray down onto a crate next to her makeshift bed, beginning to pick through the contents she brought in. But it was Mona to speak again. "So where exactly am I? You don't look like mob to me."

The android bolted up and stared at her; the LED on her temple flashing red like a check engine light.

"The mob? Is that who did this to you? Well I ain't no mob. The name is Jade. And you're safe here so calm your ass down. You humans are so damn fragile."   
Jade gestured for Mona to lay back, which she did. Not that she had much of a choice. The pills were wearing off and it started to become hard to breathe. Every shaky breath felt like a cat digging its claws into her lungs.

"Who the hell did you piss off?" Jade spoke just above a whisper after she had unbuttoned the shirt and peeled back the blood soaked bandages. It was a weird switch of tone since the robotic woman almost sounded concerned.

"Desperation leads to stupidity. I borrowed from a loan shark and didn't bother to read the fine print." She paused when Jade wiped at her bloodied skin with something moist. "My name is Mona Lisa by the way." 

While Jade made work of her wounds, Mona turned her head to study her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of office building perhaps. It was a small room that had stacks upon stacks of chairs shoved against the far wall adjacent from here. 

There was on large L shaped desk which she currently occupied and a large window that took up the whole wall just behind her head. However no photos or other sort of documents lined the walls. The only thing that stood out was the not one but two security cameras in either corner of the room. However nothing was gave any sort of clue as to the type of building she was kept in.

The single door leading into the room opened and a familiar face walked in.   
"Mona Lisa. I am pleased to see you're awake and well. Your injuries were quiet severe and you've been in and out of consciousness for 8 days." His polite and professional tone brought a smile to her face. Though she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the last bit of information.

"Connor." She whispered his name. His mouth twitched into a half smile. He looked the exact same as the last time she saw him; still even wearing his usual cyberlife uniform. His chocolate sweet eyes never left hers as he came to a stop next to the desk she was on. 

Mona extended her arm towards the android in an attempt to grab his hand, to give him proper thanks of course, but the sight of her butchered hand caused her to freeze.

Thumb...pointer...middle...ring...and a nub. Her pinky finger was missing.   
"My hand..." Mona immediately held up her left hand and inspected it as well.

Revulsion crawled into her throat and laid eggs. Breeding tears of disdain that spilled down her cheeks. Both her hands were missing the pinky finger. And her left ring finger was chopped off at the first knuckle.

"My hands..." she repeated a bit louder. A fully assembled hand rested on her wrist and firmly pushed her own out of her eyeline. However the tears wouldn't stop now.   
"It was a clean cut so it was easy to stitch up-" "Jade." Connor interrupted the female android with a red flash of his LED.

He reached forward wrapped his synthetic fingers around her wrist. She guessed it was supposed to be comforting.   
"Your heart rate is accelerating and your stress levels are reaching dangerous levels. I'm sensing a panic attack. I suggest you try to relax immediately. At your weakened state it could prove detrimental."

"I'm okay." Mona wheezed.    
"I would really appreciate it if you didn't stress out my patients." Jade huffed and crossed her arms.   
Mona slowly began to sit up, she still certainly felt like her body was going to melt from the inside out, but like every traumatic event life enjoyed hitting her with she pushed it deep into the depths of her psyche and convinced her brain everything was okay. Fake it 'till you make it. She was okay. Down a few limbs, but okay.  
The door opened again, and Jade quietly slipped out but once again a familiar face walked in....

Despite the familiar face already standing in front of her.   
"Connor? But..." Monas eyes frantically darted between to the Connors. It made sense that the RK800 Connor that she knew wouldn't be the only one cyberlife created, but it was still strange to see.

After the androids peacefully won their freedom from humans Cyberlife had closed all of their factories. All of the androids that resided there were just released to their own devices.

And she just somehow stumbled upon two units that just so happened to be the same model as her only android friend.

"I've never met either of you before... have I?" If she had been a normal woman Mona might have been embarrassed, but when you sell your body for money shame just becomes obsolete. 

"No Mona Lisa. You haven't." The Connor who just entered the room spoke first.

"The Connor you are familiar with is serial number 313 248 317-51." He gestured towards his cyberlife jacket which displayed his serial number. "I am serial number 313 248 317-54."

The other Connor chimed in as well.   
"And I am serial number 313 248 317-55."

Mona Lisa ran a hand through her hair, which was infuriatingly greasy,  and let out a shaky breath. "I dont understand. How do you two know who I am then?"

"We were kept as back up models to replace the Connor you knew should he become destroyed. And that Connor routinely uploaded his memories into a database that were automatically uploaded into us to make any transition seamless."

Mona just stared at them before slowly nodding.   
"And I'm guessing you both call yourselves Connor?" They nodded in unison. It was almost cute how their mannerisms were so perfectly matched. Like twins almost.   
Which she guessed they technically were.   
However having three androids named Connor all in her immediately circle was going to get extremely annoying.

The Connors seemed to read her mind and one of them offered a solution.   
"You may refer to us by our serial numbers if that makes it easier for you to distinguish us apart."

A true laugh left her lips and she deepened her voice to the best phone sex operator tone she could manage. "313 248 317 hyphen 54. Sexy, I like it."   
Blue erupted across 54's cheeks while 55 fidgeted with his tie.

She supposed Connor one, two, and three night technically be easier. But it for some reason insinuated they were all the same person. And if the recent revolution proved anything, it was that androids were unique and human themselves.

Mona absentmindedly went to pop her fingers, a normal habit of hers. But she stopped upon remembering that part of her was missing. Her fingers of her right hand ghosted over the two missing digits and a memory flashed like lightning behind her eyes.   
A belt, a cleaver, and a whole lot of blood...

She shut her eyes, trying to repress the memory.

"I apologize we did not reach you sooner." 54 sounded so sincere, it pulled her out of her self pity session. Mona used her palm to wipe away tears that threatened to fall, but couldn't find any words. Why were they apologizing? She would be dead right now if it hadn't been for them.

"We first saw that you were missing from the news. And we tried everything to find you. We finally heard chatter about you on a radio." 55 shifted his hands and it almost seemed like he wanted to reach out to her but decided against it 

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay. Thank you. For everything. I owe you my life." Mona smiled at the both of them, to which they adorably returned.

"We actually came here to take you to the RK900 who brought you back here." 55 said then left the room briefly to retrieve a wheelchair from just outside the door.

Mona furrowed her eyebrows together. She thought they saved her. Mona chose not to say anything for once but comply with the two Connors as they helped her into the wheelchair then took her out of the room.

The hallway was filled with artificial lighting, with no window in sight. The hallway was noticeably empty as well still. There wasnt a single poster or even a trash can with a label. She couldn't help but notice an unusual amount of cameras however.

"Where are we?" Mona finally decided to ask.

"A small airport just south of detroit that was abandoned during the revolution." 54, who was pushing her chair, answered. 55 walked to her immediate right. He seemed to march forward with some sort of purpose, as if he were on a mission.

"They just abandoned an entire airport?" They turned right down the hall and through a set of double doors to reveal the tiniest airport she had ever seen. However, the entire open space was filled wall to wall with windows.

"It was owned by a single man who didn't seem very fond of androids. He fled the country with the other humans and no one has come to take the building back from us. It was proven to be a very strategic advantage point for us." 54 answered again, almost sounding proud.

Dozens of androids hung around the only two gates. Many of them Mona couldn't help but notice didn't have their skins activated. She couldn't help but stare as 54 wheeled her through the gates to an elevator on the opposite side of the building. Mona also couldn't help but notice the vending machine stocked with snacks and drinks near the elevator. Her poor stomach purred at the thought.

"If one of you doesn't get me a candy bar and a soda I will have an emotional breakdown." She may or may not have been exaggerating.  
55 shook his head before beginning to spew some nonsense about the exact biological make up of fucking soda before Mona just shot him a look. 55 sighed before jogging over to the vending machine while 54 continued on his path to the elevator.

"Why do you both still go by the name Connor?" The game of twenty questions continued.   
An android guarding the elevator with a large assault rifle pressed the call button for them. 55 slipped into the elevator after them and presented a lemon soda and peanut butter chocolate snack into her lap to which Mona immediately began to consume.

54 seemed to hesitate at the question, but 55 answered fluidly while pressing a button on the elevator. As if he had been asked before.   
"A vast majority of our memories are seen through the eyes of someone named Connor. Despite our bodies not being present during the experiences, we felt every mental function 313 248 317-51 did. As far as we remember, we have been called Connor our entire lives."

A rehearsed answer, but Mona didn't press on.

But how strange must it be for these two. To have all of these memories and experiences only to understand they never belonged to them to begin with. A therapist would have field day here.   
That must explain their desire to rescue her then.   
As far these two were concerned, Mona had been a close friend for an entire year.

They were the ones to hold her hair when she vomited. To talk her down from a bad trip, before convincing her to get clean. They were there celebrating when she was sober for three months. Every sloppy drunken kiss was on their lips.   
She couldn't help but feel sad for the two.

Opening the can of soda was strange. It bothered her how good the metal felt in her hands. The relief meant there was pain. And the pain reminded her that she wasn't whole.

The elevator dinged as it opened up to reveal that the Connors brought Mona to the air traffic control tower.  There were only two androids inside, another Connor who's back was turned to them, and Jade.  It was hard to tell from the distance, but this Connor almost seemed... bigger?  
Verging more on the construction android size then the lithe boyish form of the Connors next to her.

"I can't believe you're already up and moving. I've been informing RK900 of your status."   
Jade hummed and leaned back in the office chair she had been sitting in.

Mona shrugged. "Technically I'm not. I'm in a wheelchair. But when you lack morals or self respect like I do, you learn pretty quick how to take a beating." A dark joke, but still Jade laughed. Which was both sad since she was a pleasure android and probably knew the truth to her statement, but good because Mona enjoyed when people laughed at her jokes. It wasnt often.

Rk900 finally turned around and took a few steps towards her. She noticed immediately that it was clearly another Connor model, but there were some notable differences.   
While their hair remained completely identical Mona couldn't help but get locked into this androids eyes.

They weren't the kind warm brown she was accustomed to from Connors face. But blue. Not a kind blue like a swimming pool at a fancy hotel either. More like the eyes of a dead fish. Bordering on even white. They stood out quite a bit from his dark brown hair.

It was Connor maybe... but this android was frightening. His calculating stare made her fidget in her seat.

"Mona Lisa. I am pleased to see you are alive and well. Last time we spoke, I wasn't so sure you would survive." Hearing Connors voice out of the much more intimidating man was very weird. Connor once told her that he was specifically designed to integrate smoothly with humans. But this model was clearly created to intimidate. And it was working.

"Oh you know me. Can't keep me down for too long." Mona wiggled her bare toes, suddenly feeling cold.

RK900s gaze never left hers, but his LED flashed yellow and low rumble of a fan whirled to life and began filling the room with warm air. Androids are weird.

"My apologies for rousing you out of bed so quickly after you have woken up. But there is much for us to discuss. Such as why the italian mafia wanted you dead to begin with."

Mona brushed her hair behind her ear and and leaned back in the wheelchair. "Thank you for saving me. I mean it. But I honestly don't understand why it's any of your business."

Fish eyes blinked at her, but didn't falter in his tone. "I ask because they are still actively attempting to track you down. You will be safe here for the time being however a solution must be found for long term resolution."

Fuck. It should have been obvious that the   
Assholes wouldn't have given up that easily. It was likely she would have maybe a week before they stormed in here.

"I owe them money. That's all." She told them. The RK900 raised an eyebrow.   
"That seems to be a relatively easy problem to fix. Just pay them."

Mona rolled her eyes. "You'd think. But they have daily interest. Unless you plan on helping me rob a bank then there's no way we can come up with 20 G's in such a short time."

54 couldn't help but interrupt. It was almost cute how flabbergasted he seemed at her confession. But Mona was quickly becoming annoyed.   
"How on earth did you acquire that much debt?"

"You don't get it. They don't care about the money. Half of that shit is counterfeit anyways. They care about the desperaye saps who would fall for the scheme. Because then they fucking owe your ass. Pimp you out on some street corner then take everything you make to pay off a debt." Mona leaned forward and threaded her fingers through her hair. Pain scratched at both ends of her body but she ignored it. She continued her tirade with a sigh. "I told them I wasn't a whore. And they thought they could beat me into becoming one."

The room was silent for a moment. But Jade made at attempt to lighten the mood. "You're not? Well damn. There goes your payment method for all of the meds." She said with a laugh.

Mona laughed too and wiped away tears with her bandaged hands.  
"For you baby I'll make an exception."

The RK900 android turned around and studied some monitors that appeared to hold security cam footage from the facility. She would be worried, but no one else seemed to be.   
"In a few days you will be escorted to the Detroit Police Station. You have allies there and they will be the only ones who can help you. Go get some rest." 

One of the Connors grabbed her wheelchair and began to take her back towards the elevator. But before they entered, she called out to the two androids who stayed. Jade waved her hand dismissively but the RK900 sent a fleeting glance over his shoulder.

She just barely saw the flashing blue LED on the RK900 before the elevator slid closed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
